


Double the Fun in Birthdays

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fucking, Lingerie, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, clit clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Birthdays doesn't excite you until you met Minhyuk who made you look forward to your birthdays as it's the only day you get to fuck two guys at once.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Double the Fun in Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven's gate officially closed its doors on me 👁👄👁

Birthdays aren't that much of a big deal to you before you met Minhyuk. You usually don't celebrate this but when you met him, he made sure that you'd always look forward to another year of living.

Like some people say, two is better than one. And he decided to make your birthdays better by adding one more person in bed with you. When your birthday's close, he starts looking for guys who's willing to have some fun. This made you look forward to your birthdays because that's the only day Minhyuk allows you to have another man in bed other than him.

"Happy birthday, baby." Minhyuk breathed on your neck as he woke up.

"Hmm.. goodmorning.." you stretched rolling to your side, burying your face into his chest.

"Had a good sleep?" He asks caressing your back slowly moving his hands down your ass giving it a light squeeze.

"Mmm.. hyukkie it's early in the morning!" You chuckled, wiggling your ass to move his hands away. "Buy yeah, had a great sleep.."

"That's good." You saw him smile and close his eyes again. You were about to close your eyes as well when you felt something poking your thighs.

"Hyuk?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hard? Why are you hard?" You laughed making Minhyuk groan

"Shush.. it's my morning wood. Forget it, it'll go away in a while." 

"Want me to give you a head?" You teased 

"No, I will NOT let you make me cum right now, I'm saving it for later." He huffed, slowly sitting down. He looked at you and placed a kiss on your lips. "Before I forget.. I have a gift for you." 

You watched him stand up and walk towards the cabinet, his cock straining on his shorts making you laugh at the sight.

"Hyuk, baby, you're really hard, I can't stop looking at it."

"I know, it's my dick. I can feel it." He rolled his eyes making you burst in laughter. He sits on the bed and gives you a box wrapped in a pink sheet of paper. You looked at him and asked if you can open it, he nodded and laid on his side watching you open your gift. 

"Hyukkie!!" You pouted cutely after seeing what's inside the box "It's so pretty!" You crawled towards him and gave him a hug making him smile. 

"Like the lingerie?"

"I do! I really do!" You excitedly say standing up and looking into the mirror, putting it over to see how it'd look on you. You turned to him with a big smile. "It's so soft and flowy and and cute and gosh it's see through.. you chose this babe?"

"Sure did. I imagined what you'd look like and that was the best I got." He opened his arms like he was asking you for a hug making you run to him and jump on him on the bed showering him with kisses. 

"I love you." You say

"I love you more. Now let's go and eat out so we can come back early and get ready." 

You guys went out to eat and celebrate the day until it was time you to go home. You smiled to yourself as you held hands walking back to your house. You took a shower and made sure you clean yourself from head to toe, pussy to ass. You even made Minhyuk finger your ass to make sure you were clean.

"Baby.. you— wow" Minhyuk had his jaws dropped when you went out the bathroom wearing the gift he gave you. You chuckle at the sight and walked towards him sitting on one of his lap. He couldn't remove his eyes on you which made you blush.

"H-how do I look?" You asked biting your lip. 

He was silent for about a minute just scanning you until you felt his hand slipping on your waist. You watched him scan you more from your face to your body, licking his lip when his gaze fell on your breasts.

"You look like someone who I'll be breaking tonight." You gulped at what he said and kept quiet. "You'll be crying and shaking with your face down on the pillows." His eyes were full of lust making your face turn redder than it was a while ago. "I'll make sure you can't stand or even sit properly tonight, baby girl." He growled kissing your shoulder.

"Y-yah!" You chuckle awkwardly, feeling the sexual tension rising. "I— I'll go drink some water.. let's wait for—"

"Sit on the couch." He orders "I'll get you your drink." 

Your heart couldn't stop beating fast. You were turned on at how Minhyuk's aura changed when he saw you on your lingerie. He's not someone who speaks a lot of lewd things like that when dirty talking but when he does, you know it's going to be intense.

"Start touching yourself" Minhyuk said as he's pouring the water to your glass in the kitchen. You turned to him with wide eyes and thought he was joking but he was serious. He was waiting for you to do what he asked making your skin crawl. "I said start touching."

"Y-yes hyuk." You gulped, spreading your legs a little reaching down in between your legs. You started stroking yourself lightly. You were nervous yet at the same time turned on. The couch that you were sitting on was directly in front of the door that if someone comes in, they'd see you stroking yourself and you can't make any excuse. You saw Minhyuk coming closer giving you the glass of water you asked for. "You're so sexy." He whispered as he licked the shell of your ear making you whine. He held your hand that was stroking yourself signaling you to stop and told you to drink your water before continuing. As you were drinking, you saw Minhyuk walk toward the door and you swore you heard the door unlock.

"He texted. He's coming in five, he's walking nearby." Minhyuk said as he turned around and sat beside you giving you a kiss on your temple. "Hope you enjoy your birthday, love."

"I know I will." You smiled leaning to kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate, his lips were soft and moist, he made you pillow his right arm to keep you comfortable and you moaned in his lips when you felt his big hand fondle your left boob. "H-hmmm."

You felt yourself getting moist in between your legs. He stopped fondling your breast and slowly slid his fingers down your pussy, without touching you directly. He kept touching you with the thin cloth of the lingerie on and he did it on a very antagonizing pace. "H-hyuk f-faster.."

"No baby, we should wait for our guest.." he chuckled feeling how wet you're getting. 

and as if on cue, the door suddenly opened revealing your lewd position to the visitor.

"H-hyuk, I'm— oohh–" you panicked wanting to hide yourself but suddenly moaned when Minhyuk pushed deeper, making you feel the texture of your lingerie enter you a bit.

"What a welcome." The guy chuckled making you blush. "Happy Birthday, y/n."

"He greeted you, baby. What will you say?" Minhyuk asked squeezing your clit making you whimper.

"T-t-thank y-you—ohh—"

You expected the guy who came to sit down and start fondling you too but what surprised and made you whine is when Minhyuk suddenly stopped and stood up. 

"M-minhyuk— what?" 

"Greetings are a must, sweetheart. Come on stand up and greet." Minhyuk teased making you furrow your brows.

"You pissed the birthday girl." The guy chuckled.

"y/n, this is Eunwoo, Eunwoo, y/n, the birthday girl and I'm Minhyuk, her boyfriend." 

"Pleasure to meet you both." Eunwoo shook Minhyuk's hands and turned to you who couldn't wait and started touching yourself again. 

"I don't think I allowed you to touch yourself." Minhyuk walked closer and slapped your hand away, giving your pussy a slap as well making you close your eyes and clamp your legs together.

"I'm sorry." You whine gripping on the couch.

You felt the weight of two people sitting on both your sides. Eunwoo on the right, Minhyuk on the left. You started to feel Minhyuk's hands on you again and waited for Eunwoo's but it didn't come. You open your eyes and turn to him.

"W-why aren't you touching me yet?" You asked Eunwoo making Minhyuk chuckle.

"Why don't you ask him to touch you, baby." 

Minhyuk gave you a nod, you turned your head to Eunwoo and licked your lips.

"P-please touch me too, Eunwoo."

"Since you asked nicely, I should, right?" He asked making you nod eagerly. 

You whine as you felt Minhyuk's hand move to your pussy while Eunwoo started to fondle your breasts.

"Hmmm.. y-you.. hmm"

"We what?" Eunwoo asked as he sucks on your nipple making you arc your back.

"H-hmm r-room.. p-please.." you managed to breathe out. Minhyuk nodded and signaled Eunwoo to go to their room, he carried you bridal style and threw you in the bed once inside.

"Okay, Eunwoo, before anything else I have a few reminders." Minhyuk spoke, you watched them as you were fixing yourself comfortably in place.

"Her safe words are color coded, green means keep going, yellow if she needs you or me to slow down but not totally stop and red if it gets too much and she needs us to stop immediately." 

Eunwoo nodded in understanding as Minhyuk explains.

"And lastly." Minhyuk stared straight into Eunwoo's eyes "Her lips are mine. Kissing her anywhere and everywhere is fine, but her lips are off limits, clear?" 

"Crystal." Minhyuk nodded and motioned Eunwoo to start touching you again.

Minhyuk laid to his side watching as you flinch when Eunwoo's fingers grazes your skin. You felt Eunwoo's hands go in between your legs, you sigh at the feeling.

"Spread your legs, baby girl. Eunwoo needs to feel you more." Minhyuk whispered, kissing your temples

"She likes being called 'baby girl' huh?" Eunwoo asks Minhyuk "her pussy clenched when you called her that."

Minhyuk smirked and reached for your pussy as well making you arch your back feeling four fingers fondle your pussy.

"Yeah? Baby girl, do you like that?" Minhyuk teased making your pussy clench proving Eunwoo's assumptions.

You felt Eunwoo stand and watched him shuffle inside his bag. He comes back with a small box at hand. He looked at Minhyuk who was pushing a finger inside you asking for his permission to give the box to you. Minhyuk nodded and bent down to give your pussy a lick. 

"Happy birthday!" Eunwoo smiled giving you the box, you reached for it and opened it revealing a pretty clit clamp with a clear jewelry pendant that matches your lingerie.

"Woah, Eunwoo! Thank you—uhh h-hyuk fuck—" You moaned when Minhyuk started sucking your clit.

You gave Eunwoo the clit clamp and signaled him to put it on you, Minhyuk moved back and watched as Eunwoo attached the clamp on your clit making you whine at the contact and pressure.

They started stripping, revealing their leaking cocks and proceeded to caress your body, sucking your skin, marking you as their own until Minhyuk decided to kneel closer to your head.

"Suck." He ordered placing his cock on your face. You gave it a lick and sucked his balls, he threw his head back and groaned. You pushed all of his length knowing how long he is and how he perfectly fits in your mouth. You moaned loud with his cock in you when you felt Eunwoo's dry finger tips brush your swollen clip allowing you to feel an intense electricity flow in your body.

He smiled at your reaction and did it again eliciting a whine from your mouth. Eunwoo stood up and pushed his finger inside your mouth while Minhyuk is slowly thrusting inside you. 

"Your fingers are tender." Minhyuk pointed out as he felt it move beside his cock. Eunwoo smirked and started touching Minhyuk's tip inside your mouth making him buck his hips.you squeal at how they look like hovering above you, your boyfriend getting his cock teased inside your mouth. Eunwoo pulled his finger and went back to attend to your pussy pushing it without warning making your hips snap.

"F-fuck—" you curse

"Color?" Eunwoo asked

"G-green."

Minhyuk pulled his cock out and slid his wet cock inside your lingerie, spreading your saliva on your nipples, seeing that your mouth is empty, Eunwoo stood up and pushed his cock inside your mouth.

"My turn." He smiled sweetly. His cock as a little longer than Minhyuk's but thinner, your mouth wasn't super stretched out but his cock reaches your throat when you took him all inside.

While slowly thrusting in you, Minhyuk positioned himself on your entrance sliding himself and pushing his tip inside you but not fully pushing inside, he made you wait and whine feeling his cock head was in but not moving at all. Eunwoo started playing with your nipples as he slowly goes in and out of your mouth, you were overwhelmed with how different their movements were and how their cock feels in you. 

"H-hyuk enter me, PLEASE—" you pull away from Eunwoo to speak.

"Do you want me to enter? I thought you didn't since you look like you were enjoying lapping his cock." Minhyuk teased more

"N-no hyuk please I want you inside me, please— hmm e-eunwoo f-fuck" Eunwoo pushed his cock in you mouth again, his pre cum smearing on your lips as he pushes himself in. Minhyuk chuckled and pushed himself in you deeper making you grip on Eunwoo's leg and your bed sheet. You whimper as Minhyuk started to thrust in your pussy, you can feel him stretching you, he saw your swollen clit and smiled, he started rubbing your sensitive bud making you arc your back and choke on Eunwoo's cock.

"Minhyuk, can I have her ass?" Eunwoo asked pulling his cock out of your mouth.

Minhyuk groaned and nodded throwing the bottle of lube at him, pulling you up.

Minhyuk laid on his back with you in top of his chest thrusting inside you. You felt Eunwoo's finger coated with lube push in inside making you scream. 

You whine at your holes being taken and when your ass felt stretched out, you hear Eunwoo pouring lube on his cock, positioning himself just behind you.

"Baby girl.." Eunwoo growled behind you making you clench around Minhyuk, earning a groan from the younger. "Lean towards Minhyuk, I'm entering."

You did as told and panted as Minhyuk snaps his hips rhythmically. You felt your pussy getting sensitive as the clit clamp moves a little as Minhyuk thrusts, Eunwoo's tip slowly pushing inside you, you had to fix yourself but you can't with Minhyuk's pace

"H-hyuk— y-yellow—" you whimper making him slow down.

"You okay?" Minhyuk asked caressing your cheek. You nodded and waited for Eunwoo to push himself in.

"F—fuck eunwoo you're st-stretching me good.Is that all of you? F-fuck.." you whined feeling Eunwoo enter, you started to grind on Minhyuk making Eunwo grip your waist.

"Just a sec baby girl, I'm not yet fully in." Eunwoo growled in your ear making you look at him over your shoulder, _he's not yet fully in?!_ You screamed in your mind thinking how much more does he need to push in before he's completely in you when you already feel so full.

Minhyuk seems to have his patience wear out and ordered Eunwoo to push inside already not minding your screams. Minhyuk knew you could take it. Eunwoo pushed in you deep making you lean your back on him. Minhyuk saw your reaction and smirked. There's no way he'd lose over Eunwoo, he reached for your waist and with one hand holding on to you started thrusting inside you hard. Eunwoo's dick is not losing to Minhyuk's either, both were intensely fucking you balls deep. You were whining mess, you couldn't carry yourself anymore so both of them held you, growling and moaning. You felt Eunwoo throb in your ass and his pace is fastening. You can feel Minhyuk's cock hit your gspot making your legs shake and tear a loud guttural moan from your throat, one hand gripping on Eunwoo's thighs and one hand hugging Minhyuk tight,you can feel their cocks meeting inside you, your thin inner wall that separates your pussy and ass being abused by their cocks. You felt yourself coming to your high and they seem to notice.

"Close, baby girl?" Eunwoo whispered making you shut your eyes and clench on Minhyuk's cock. That damn nickname. You remember saying yes but all that came out of your mouth were messy, loud whines.

"Guess you are." Minhyuk smirked bringing his thumb over your swollen clit. "You like this baby?" 

You nodded aggressively, feeling Eunwoo's hand slip infront of you pinching your nipples making you arch your back to him and push your hips towards Minhyuk who was abusing your clit. You were close, the three of your were close, their pace were incredible like wild animals, you honestly thought they might tear you and frot inside you. You felt a rush coming through your body and when you were close to cumming, Minhyuk pulled the clit clamp and rubbed your clit fast, ordering Eunwoo to fuck you at his hardest. Groans and curses from the men resounded the room as you screamed your heart out cumming hard, body shaking intensely as you feel both of them shoot their hot liquids in you. You were so full and warm. Eunwoo pulled out first and watched plop on Minhyuk's chest as you squeeze out his cum, making it drip on Minhyuk's balls.

Eunwoo started to clean himself up and pack his back, you couldn't move, not even an inch, Minhyuk tried to pull out but you whined as you were so sensitive and a little graze of your pussy makes you feel an intense bolt run across your body.

"Hey love birds, I had fun tonight. Thank you for letting me enjoy with you. I'll get going." Eunwoo walked towards you two and kissed you on your forehead, he looked at Minhyuk and smiled. "You looked hot fucking her pussy, I saw some faint jealousy in you that made things hotter." He chuckled walking out of the room.

"B-baby, I have to pull out.." Minhyuk breathed

"N-no.. you make me feel full. I like it.." You murmured

"I have to clean us up, you know.." Minhyuk chuckled making you whine

"Nooo.. let me rest.. you guys were so barbaric, I can't even feel my pussy and ass."

"But did you enjoy?"

"Of course I did, love. Thank you."

"Anything for you." Minhyuk pulled you into a soft kiss and slowly pulled out of you making his cum drip out your pussy.

"I told you not to pull out.. see the mess?." You huffed making both of you laugh.

Birthdays may not be exciting for some but it definitely is for you. You hugged Minhyuk tight and thought who will Minhyuk bring next for your yearly threesome. It's still far but well, you really do look forward your birthdays now all thanks to hyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @eggmyung 😚 ily 🖤


End file.
